


I wanted to do that for so long

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Episode: s03e03 Murder and Mozzarella, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, The inspector is concerned about Phryne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Just a little missing piece in S03E03 Murder and Mozzarella...
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 63





	I wanted to do that for so long

Phryne and Jack exited Strano, the Italian restaurant he liked to eat at, since his divorce from Rosie.

“So, you came back to the restaurant last night?” Jack asked as they walked down the steps to the sidewalk.

“I had a few questions for Concetta,” Phryne answered.

“Did you find the answers you were looking for?”

“Too early to say.”

Her curiosity toward Jack’s relationship made her ask something else, then, “When you say old friends do you mean like Doctor Mac or old friends like Captain Compton?”

“Well Concetta Strano hasn’t saved my life from a burning plane wreck in Madagascar if that’s what you mean….”

Desperate to change the subject of their conversation. He said, “Can I offer you a lift?” He didn’t want to discuss his relationship with Concetta Strano with her.

“No thank you. I have an appointment at the docks,” she answered.

“Nosing around?”

“Who me?” she said in a mischievous tone, then looking at him she added, “Don’t worry, Jack, if I find anything. You’ll be the first to know.”

“No, I’ll be the last! I’m more concerned about you getting in too deep.”

She almost laughed, and said she’d be careful, when he stopped to look at her incredulously. They were facing one another and seeing the doubt in the inspector’s blue eyes, Phryne repeated the words softly but firmly. 

What she did next would forever leave a burn mark on his chest and mind. Phryne placed a light hand on his chest at first, before moving it to the lapel of his coat saying in a gentle voice, her eyes searching his, “Promise me you’ll be careful, too.” 

Jack did not answer, and simply nodded his head. Seconds later, the inspector’s eyes shifted unconsciously to her red tinted lips, and the next thing he knew they were kissing.

Tentatively at first, the kiss rapidly intensified. Their tongues dancing with one other when the kiss came to a natural end. Phryne and Jack looked at one another, stunned and surprised by what just happened.

Slowly, a smile found its way to her lips.

The inspector smiled too.

“See you tonight?” she asked in a sultry voice.

“There isn’t anywhere, I rather be,” he replied in a low voice

Phryne turned abruptly, Bert already opening the door of the car, and climbed in.

The inspector returned to his own car.

This was going to be a long day, both thought as they both left to their own occupations

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope to see next time.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta Tayryn.
> 
> I do not know where the stories come from. They just do apparently. Not complaining, it’s just I’m not use to it anymore. Since all this ordeal with the Corona virus, the show has help me a great deal. I’m glad I can write about them and you guys seems to like the stories and are kind enough to let me know with kudos or comments, they’re really appreciated. Thank you so much for your support!


End file.
